Cute little punk
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: "You're a punk, Jack, but a cute little punk." Jack/Kai cousincest.


Jack Brewer walked into the Dojo one morning, ready for a hard day's training, and stopped dead at what he saw in front of him.

His bag fell to the floor and his body went rigid; this _could not_ be happening, not today. Life had a way of being cruel to him, but he never thought it would go so far to make sure his eyes landed on the form of his cousin. The form of his _Bobby Wasabi gi_ wearing cousin that was currently alone and practicing a form in the corner of the room.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Kai, the events of the Junior Martial Arts Championships implanted firmly in his mind; even after a year Jack _still_ couldn't get over it. Should he even try? Kai _had_ tried to kill him after all. Tried to kill his own cousin all over some stupid trophy that was probably collecting dust in Kai's room, somewhere under his bed.

He rushed over to his Sensei, seeing him studying Kai with watchful eyes. "Rudy?" he asked him in an urgent voice, noting his Sensei was hesitant in turning around and acknowledging him. "What's he doing here?!" Jack hissed, lowering his voice so Kai couldn't hear him.

"Jack..." Rudy began, biting his lip as he looked down at his clipboard, "meet the newest Wasabi Warrior." He smiled weakly and Jack nearly felt his jaw drop off and hit the ground. He would have to train every day with his cousin who almost got him killed?!

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Jack asked, shaking his head. Rudy didn't look like it could possibly be a bad joke, and the swelling feeling in Jack's stomach increased. Why couldn't Kai have picked the Black Dragon's to train with? Almost ninety percent of their fighters were liars and cheaters, perfect for his cousin. "He nearly killed me." Jack was nearly yelling, not even trying to keep the disdain out of his voice.

"I know he did, Jack, but the Dojo's struggling to bring in money and frankly, I'll take anyone I can get," Rudy said softly, although there was regret in his eyes. He could see the animosity between the two cousins as much as the next guy.

Jack nearly groaned in exasperation, but held it in so Kai wouldn't hear him. "_Please_ tell me that it's only temporary," he pleaded.

"Sorry Jack." Rudy shook his head and Jack's fists clenched by his sides in anger. "Kai's here to stay," he sighed.

Jack took a deep breath, casting one burning look at Kai, before he picked up his previously dropped bag, and headed into the locker room to create some space between him, Kai and Rudy to try and figure out why the hell Kai was here in the first place. He couldn't even think about what everyone's reactions would be like when they showed up for the day and Kai was here - especually Kim's, she had actually witnessed the fight that almost had both of them killing each other. Everyone else had been told about it, but they still made every indication they wanted to hurt Kai for hurting their friend.

He wanted to hurt Kai right now; smash the arrogant smirk that would no doubt be on his face when their eyes met next. He wanted to hurt him for cheating and not having enough respect to fight him for real in the tournament, for embarrassing their family to the point where they couldn't stand to be in the same room with him for long before a fight broke out, for using Martial Arts in a disrespectful way to the sport, for looking so goddamned good in that gi-

_Wait, what?!_ Jack thought in surprise, shaking his head. He couldn't help but ask himself why Kai had to look so good in his new gi? With his dirty blond hair hanging in his eyes. He was radiant. His skin looked so soft too. God, Jack wanted to touch him. Wanted to rip his shirt off, wanted to-

He was so beautiful.

_Kai Brewer. His own cousin._

He shook the thoughts from his mind, running his hands through his hair. He bent down and ran the tap, cupping the water in his hands and splashing it over his face. Kai's blurred face appeared behind him, reflected in the mirror. He fought the blush that was trying to rise up his neck and gave Kai an icy glare.

"There's my favourite cousin," Kai smirked at him. Jack felt his stomach muscles clench, even through his blurred vision as he saw it. Kai looked like a typical movie villian out to get the hero. He felt uneasy to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded, blinking the droplets out of his eyes. He pulled a towel off the rack and wiped his face and eyes with it, dropping it on the floor once he was done.

"I wanted to see you," Kai grinned at him whilst Jack scoffed in disbelief. "I missed you, Jack," he said softly. Then his face scrunched up in laughter. Jack nearly joined in, but it only made him remember why he was currently facing off with his cousin. He had to know why he was here, invading his haven.

"Last time I saw you, you had your buddies break my arm so you wouldn't have to fight me in the tournament, you _did_ fight me on the Great Wall of China after I called you out and you almost _killed _me!" Jack hissed angrily, stopping Kai's laughter. "The only way you could have 'missed' me, would be if I ducked one of your spin-kicks." He went to stalk past him, but Kai's hand gripped his wrist, pulling him back.

Jack glared at him with fire in his eyes, yanking his arm back, ignoring the tingling that was there. Kai looked at him, chuckling. Jack raised his chin defiantly, refusing to look small and give into him.

"Can't we move past that, Jack?" he asked, walking closer to him. Jack didn't move; moving backwards because of an adversary was a sign of weakness, and weak was something he was _not_ and would refuse to be, especially in the face of his cousin.

"I tried," Jack said, smiling dryly before his lips became a straight line. "Three years ago, I'm done giving you chances, Kai," he said while Kai's eyes narrowed at him. Jack still didn't back down. "Now get out of this Dojo," he ordered with folded arms.

Kai's entire demeanour changed as he came closer still, seemingly growing a few feet as he towered over Jack. He clenched his fists, ready for a fight, but Kai didn't seem to want one. He just stood there, smirking as if he could _see_ the tension mounting between them, hot and thick, in the air.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked.

"I'll make you," Jack swore. He didn't care what it took, or what strange feelings he was having towards him at his present moment, but he wanted Kai out of this Dojo. Seaford, he couldn't stop his cousin from being in, but why Kai hadn't joined the Black Dragon's - which would be a perfect match for Kai - was a mystery to him.

"Will you?" Kai took one more step forward and this time Jack faltered, stumbling backwards. If he took one more step back, he would be trapped between the sink and Kai's body. He couldn't let that happen. He held his breath - trying to ignore the burning in his stomach - as Kai leaned in towards his neck and whispered, "Do it, I dare you."

The air in the room changed as Kai grabbed Jack's forearms and twisted him around, ramming him into the row of lockers behind him. _Now_ he was trapped; there was nothing he could do. Kai was too close to push away with his hands, and his arms were trapped by his sides while one of Kai's rested lazily against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked frantically, scared of his cousin for the first time since they were little. "Kai, let go of-" He was cut off abruptly as Kai pressed a hand over his mouth, feeling his stomach pool with heat as Kai's eyes stared him down.

"Shhh..."

"Get off me!" Jack hissed at him, struggling. Kai was stronger than he had originally thought; his grip didn't even feel that tight, yet Jack couldn't wrench himself free. They were pressed so tightly together that, even if Jack _did_ manage to free himself, he still wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Aww, don't be like that," Kai whispered, running his fingers along Jack's cheek. He shivered visibly and Kai smirked at him.

"What are you doing?" Jack recoiled from Kai's touch, turning his head away, but that didn't discourage him; he carried on stroking his cheek and Jack was desperately wrestling with a whimper that wanted to emerge from him mouth. He was shuddering from the thought that his own cousin could make him feel like this, but at the same time, it was thrilling.

Kai leaned in towards his ear, his lips brushing it as he whispered, "You're a little punk, Jack." He cupped a hand under Jack's chin and turned his head back around to face him. Jack nearly grimaced, they were so close. "But you're a cute little punk." His voice was a purr that had Jack dazed and feeling dizzy.

He was still struggling, but Kai managed to hold him still, ceasing his struggles with a kiss. Jack groaned, trying to hide the fact that he secretly _liked_ it, by jerking his head to the side. Kai was breathing lightly onto his cheek, the whimper Jack been holding in finally slipped free and Kai chuckled.

"Don't fight it, Jack," he whispered, "I know you want me." Kai slipped one hand down his chest and curled his fingers around Jack's hip, holding him still.

"Kai... we're cousins," Jack was panting, trying to get Kai to stop before he came undone. Something told him that Kai didn't care about that small detail though, he had always been the, "If someone has a problem with me, deal with it," type.

"Who cares?" He abruptly pulled Jack's face back into his view, kissing him hard.

Swallowing his sense of what was right and wrong, he gingerly moved his lips against Kai's, and was instantly aroused by the sensation. Jack whimpered as the kiss became rougher and the lockers fully indented into his back. He felt like he was going to pass out, grabbing onto Kai's shoulders to keep himself steady.

Kai chuckled against his mouth, gladly rocking against him, each movement between them causing friction. Kai thrusted forwards and Jack bucked up against him with a needy groan. He had enough sense to know that they wouldn't go too far in the locker room... or would they?

Getting his own back, Jack thrust up against Kai with all his force, arching his back desperately. Kai was teasing the entrance to his mouth with his tongue. Jack willingly opened his mouth, throwing his morals out the window, letting Kai explore his mouth hungrily while he threaded his fingers possessively into Jack's hair.

When Kai finally released him so they could breathe, his eyes were shining with triumph and gazing at his face. Jack flushed red, picturing what he might have looked like; mouth agape from panting and his lips red and swollen from abuse, marking him as Kai's. The thought was so wrong, but it felt right. He didn't care what anyone else would think of them. Why did it concern them anyway?

Kai's lips returned to his, fiery and moving with unadulterated lust. His hands ran up and down Jack's body, his gi top and belt were off in seconds and his neck was being ravaged by Kai's mouth. He tried to keep his gasps of pleasure to a minimum - just in case the Dojo went quiet when one slipped out - even though Kai had shut the door after he came in.

Jack busied himself with getting Kai's shirt off, amazed his hands weren't shaking when he undid Kai's belt, letting it slip to the floor. Kai's treatment of his body was making him a mess; a quivering, whimpering mess with the hots for his own cousin.

"Guys?" Rudy called from the door. Jack and Kai groaned in annoyance - more or less Kai, Jack's was more in anger since the delectable burning on his skin had stopped - with Kai relucantly peeling his lips away from Jack's throat. "Did somebody die in there?" he asked. Jack had to hold in his laughter.

"Coming, Rudy," he called back. Wordlessly, he and Kai put their shirts back on and tightened their belts up. They exited the locker room fully dressed, but Rudy was looking at them suspciously. Jack flattened his hair down as naturally looking as he could, just in case.

"Finally," his Sensei said in exasperation while Kim - especially Kim - Jerry, Milton and Eddie were looking at Kai with angry glares and a frown. "What were you both doing in there?" Rudy asked. Jack was about to go into a long-winded excuse to stray away from what had really happened, but Kai beat him to it.

"Working out our issues," he said simply. _I was having a Jerry moment_, Jack thought, shaking his head. To keep up the 'act' he and Kai smiled warmly at each other. Kim's jaw looked like it was about to fall off.

"As long as there's no blood," Rudy said to them, making Jack smile. If he hadn't kissed Kai when he had, there might well have been. "Alright, today we'll be sparring," he said, turning his attention to the rest of them. "Jerry you're up against Milton, Kim you're with Eddie, and Jack you're with Kai," he informed them.

They all formed into their partners, scattering around the room. There was a noticably large gap between from where Jack and Kai were stood, and Kim and Eddie were stood. Both of them clearly expected lots of flipping and extreme gymnastics.

Everyone got into fighting stance, and Rudy was about to signal it was okay for them to start fighting, but Jerry's voice stopped him.

"Guys?" he asked, looking at Jack and Kai. "Why are you wearing each other's belts?"

Jack and Kai looked at each other in confusion, and then at each other's waists. Trust Jerry to notice that their name branded belts were on the other person.

_Good thing that's all he can notice_, Jack thought with a grimace. He was just glad he would be out of the Dojo before his hickey started to form.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending, I know the whole thing probably sucked, but I wanted to write it ever since I watched Kickin' it in China, for the bajillionth time, and the idea came into my head after Kai's, "You're just a little punk," to Jack.**

**So, review and tell me what you thought. :-)**


End file.
